chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy
CHDK is an open-source project, with many authors working independently or in loose cooperation to add additional cameras and additional functionality. It can seem like there are an overwhelming number of versions and builds for various makes and models of Canon PowerShot Digic II and Digic III cameras scattered about the net. This page is an attempt to assemble the download locations of '''all' CHDK compilations for all makes and models of cameras. If you know of a version or build not listed here, preferably one that has been tested and is free of bugs, please feel free to update and/or add to this section. for an OUTDATED comparison of what cameras are supported by which build, visit here. =GrAnd's Original Builds= GrAnd's builds are the "standard" or "basic" CHDK versions. They have been through many rounds of upgrades, have been extensively tested and used by many users, and are considered stable programs. The most recent GrAnd version number is 148, and was released August 14, 2007. Unless otherwise noted here, the information on this Wiki refers to GrAnd's versions. The builds that are described in subsequent sections below are based on extensions and/or modifications of GrAnd's original versions. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2 IS fw v1.00e *S2 IS fw v1.00f *S2 IS fw v1.00g *S3 IS fw v1.00a ---- =Beyond GrAnd's Builds= The sections below contain brief descriptions of CHDK builds for either additional cameras and/or that have additional functionality. As noted, they are all based on modifications of the GrAnd's source code. Additional information about these build can be found at the author's page, as well as (in some cases) scattered about in this Wiki. ---- =Allbest Build= Allbest has been merged with the Juciphox branch (see description further down the page) then they were brought into the CHDK build The primary location for this build is http://mighty-hoernsche.de/. Allbest brought these features to CHDK "Extra Photo Operations": * Override ISO settings * Override shutter speed value * Override aperture value * Bracketing in continuous mode * ISO bracketing * Subj.distance bracket "OSD": * Show 'real' ISO * Show Zoom and more....See AllBest CHDK firmware usage for explanation and usage of all features. Fingalo said "Allbest has made a build and has set the new standard!! Congratulations to ALLBEST! ALLBEST builds are now the base for all new development, on assembla chdk space." Alternative Download Sites Download links for all supported cameras have so far been posted to 2 separate URLs on the net. You can find the download pages and information about this build at the new CHDK Forum, in the CHDK Releases section. Some builds have also been found here (http://grandag.nm.ru/hdk/autobuild/) http://malbe.nm.ru/chdk/ and http://ewavr.nm.ru/chdk/ With CHDK being a vast effort from so many contributors ... anything can happen anywhere by anyone. :-) ) Since some internet providers may block the russian download sites an alternate download location for the Allbest 50 builds can be found here: File "CHDKAllbest50-All_zip" download. (Notice: this download is only a single .ZIP file containing all the Allbest50 builds, total file size is 8MB.) ;Note -- Any builds found on the "Autobuild" link should be considered experimental and for testing purposes only. This is a special download area where new builds are created automatically as new code has been released and incorporated into the main trunk. Not all new features have been fully tested with all camera models. Your feedback and bug-reports concerning these new builds are welcome on the CHDK forum. ---- =Exceptional Builds from the CHDK Forum= The CHDK Forum has attracted some inventive and remarkable coders. They been independently or jointly working on several new builds and features that are very much worth having. Most of these features make their way into the main CHDK build. The collaborative CHDK build / Juciphox branch by Jucifer, PhyrePhoX, Wontolla, m2tk, CHDKLover, toinech, Velo, and other authors introduced great features like the very first Custom Menu system now with an improved and extended custom menu. It also includes such things as: Raw Purge mass delete all orphaned RAW files folder by folder, the Symbol Mod icon symbols for all CHDK menus, Custom JPG Curve Processing design your own exposure curves to emulate different analog films, special effects, tweak contrast and brightness, etc., LUA Scripting an additional scripting language jointly integrated into the uBASIC language, allowing for faster and more efficient user-written scripts, plus many more features. Many now consider this the newest "AllBest". In the best spirit of collaborative they have brought these features to the main CHDK build. [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,1367.0.html "Time-Stamp Mod"]by Pethead This build for a select few camera models allows the end-user to design their own watermark overlays for their photos. Stamp your JPG images with "Vacation", "Birthday Party" or whatever you choose, as well as the date and time to the second. ---- =Owen's Builds= Owen's builds were the first to include the ability to display a constant live histogram (not just during shutter half-press), an abbreviated DOF display. Updated to revision 200 of GrAnd's builds, and most recently revised Nov 1st 2007 to improve the histogram calculation and speed. See homepage (link above) for full information and use, including source-code files. Great innovation that has now been brought into the CHDK Autobuild. *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- =Ewavr's (Zosim's) Builds= The CHDK Autobuild has benefited hugely from this build that made breakthroughs in what was once thought impossible, including USB remote cable-release, bypassing the 1GIG video filesize limit, and now includes some optional video compressions rates. See author's link (above) for source files and photos on how to build your own USB remote cable-release. (USB-remote directions: Babelfish Russian to English translation.) Note: Fingalo has included both the USB cable remote feature and the new video compression and 1 Gig bypass in his latest experimental builds: see the Fingalo section below. ---- =Fingalo's Builds= CHDK greatly benefits from Fingalo's builds includes the Motion Detection ability (see special MD section below), and includes more extensive uBASIC commands and camera controls. See authors page (link above) for full information and source-code files. Always check his page first, as he is frequently including new-found features from others and helpful additions of his own to the uBASIC scripting commands. Fingalo is hard to keep up with! Fingalo's latest version is 'Testbuild (ver 20) (allbest versions) for remote button 2008-jan-19'. This version, based on the ALLBEST builds, includes commands to get the time in msec, change the CHDK dark frame subtraction setting, doubled the number of user variables (by allowing you to use uppercase single letters A-Z), added the USB remote feature, and included the new Video compression and 1 Gig video bypass. Its recommended that you visit his web page and read the latest. =MX3's Motion Detection Builds= A unique build that started the motion-detection capability of CHDK. Motion detection is the ability of the camera to detect motion (or a change in light intensity) in one or more predefined sections of the image. A CHDK script can then use that information to do things (like, take a picture! or start a video!). This has been used for some rather cool applications, like photographing lightning strikes, using a light source as a remote trigger, and unattended surveillance. See the author's download page (link below) for sample scripts which include comments for using this uBASIC scripting feature, and source-code files. updated: site is not working. original build is outdated now. all other builds contain Motion Detection feature. ---- =Misc. Builds= here are miscellaneous files that haven't been assembled into any one location for downloading SD700 FW 1.01b by mkmenuts mkmenuts said: "Finally, after tremendous help from Zosim, CHDK has an initial SD700 port! Grab it while it's hot (for 1.01b owners ONLY): [http://www.zshare.net/download/50330336643ffb/ SD700 fw 1.01b beta v4]. This newer release (Nov 19, 2007) is based on EWAVR (SVN 224) and Fingalo (120). Please put bugs/comments specific to this port on the SD700 porting page. Enjoy! A560 Build (by aitorhck) Thanks to EWAVR, GrAnd and rossig sources, the CHDK has been ported to the A560 1.00a camera. It is based on the rossig source code for A570. Latest A560 CHDK release: CHDK binaries A560 1.00a (Nov 11) To get older versions and source code, visit A560 page. ----- A570 Rossig Builds *A570 Firmware version 1.00e dated Oct 28, 2007 New build with bugs fix (binary+src) http://www.zshare.net/download/450682351900e8/ *A570 Firmware version 1.01a by kangxn, dated Nov 13, 2007 binary + source http://www.zshare.net/download/48764500873940/ ----- G7 Builds G7 owners, please double-check your firmware version when using any of these files. The accuracy of which links belong to which firmware and build versions has not been verified, due to not having a G7 to test them. There seems to be a lack of coordination between anyone with G7s sharing reliable information. Anyone who has tested or verified these links please leave an indication next to that link, something like (*verified OK) to let others know they are correct. Thank you. Fingalo has builds for all 3 FW version (without the SDM module), to be found in a section above. Fingalo 124, Nov. 26th: http://www.zshare.net/download/37426216a0c975/ (verified ok) Fingalo 124, Nov. 23rd: http://hem.passagen.se/fsmmal/CHDK/pre14.grand148.md.cln.zsm-g7-100i-124.zip (verified ok) *G7 fw v1.00g binaries (*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00g source files *G7 fw v1.00g SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00i SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00j SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00j binaries; pre14, #342 (*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00j source files *G7 fw v1.00e binaries (*verified OK) Links *Legacy: Firmware Comparisons *Legacy: Special Builds Category:CHDK Category:Development Category:Help Category:Legacy